Bayley's Nightmare (2k inspired story)
by LethalHeel
Summary: Bayley told us all she would. But after a very tragic moto accident she may have to suffer for her incompetence...


**_I will state now. For those of you who are fans of Bayley do not take this as a way of saying I hate her. I am not saying that by any means or am writing this for the express purpose of hatred. This is purely fiction and for fun. as you may tell this'll also include what are called created wrestlers. without further ado let's watch and see..._**

Chapter 1: Tragic Accident...

She did exactly what she told the WWE universe she was going to do. Bayley... the greatest woman of all time had defeated the demon empress Candy Vega. Boos reigned down UK as Bayley celebrated in victory and Vega was walking up the ramp. This would be the time where Bayley grabbed a mic.

"Boo hoo hoo..." Bayley mocked as Candy walked up the ramp. "How about you fans just shut the hell up and admit that I was right! I told you all that I was gonna conquer the supposed 'demon empress' and that is exactly what I did!" The rant went on as UK just continued to boo up until the cameras went off.

After everything high strung in her victory Bayley would go to her locker room and gather her stuff to get ready for her flight back to the US. It wasn't but at least fifty minutes later that she was at the airport and fans surrounded her with boos and chants of "you fucking suck" as well as "fuck you." Especially chants of "overrated" and "go kill yourself." Jeez these fans obviously don't understand that it's part of a storyline. Bayley took these fans' angry chants and insults as grains of salt and boarded her private jet. On her private jet she saw a herd of fans surrounding Candy and surprisingly could hear the chants of "you deserve better." These types of chants made Bayley's stomach twist and churn. Never the less her private jet flew off.

**2 days later...**

Finally in the US Bayley would exit her private jet to recieve the same treatment the UK fans gave her. Pure disrespect, nothing less. Hell fans were even throwing trash, toilet paper, and junk merch at Bayley. Even hearing the same chants. "Fuck you Bayley! Overrated! Stupid bitch! Kill yourself! You fucking suck! Gold digger! Jump off a bridge!" Yikes... Commitment is quite tough. But for real? These fans are seriously out of hand. She enters her limo as fans surrounded it with many awful chants of how much of a bitch she was and how WWE would be better off without her. The driver drives off and fans just followed ranting and raving madly. than all of a sudden...

**Crash!!!**

A fan threw something through the window of her side of the limo. Luckily she wasn't hurt and the fan who threw it was prosecuted on the sight. That fan threw a brick with very awful sayings. Bayley again took it as a grain of salt. The driver drove off and within no time thanks to security escort Bayley was finally at home. What she saw first was people cleaning up damages at it seems some teenage fans came by and vandalized belongings of her's.

"Quite childish..." Bayley thought to herself. "People just never understand the difference between storyline and real life."

**Money In The Bank night...**

After a few preshow matches it was time for the womens money in the bank ladder match. Sasha Banks and Elizabeth Blade were in her group and in this match. She had high hopes of one of them winning the briefcase that way if the rumors are true and Candy really is jumping ship to RAW to quote on quote "be with her husband" than Candy would never escape her. Every corner that Candy turned Bayley wanted to ensure that she would always be there to make her life a living hell until the day she retires. During the womens money in the bank ladder match Bayley overheard something about a guy attacking Vince backstage.

"Another salty fan perhaps..." Security at money in the bank was already too late as the perp had already escaped the building. it was in no time was the new Ms. Money In The Bank was crowned. A furious Bayley had her mind storming in anger as it was the EST herself Bianca Belair had won the briefcase. She picked up her phone and contacted her manager, Mark.

"Hey Mark you got anywhere we can meet?" Bayley asked him over the phone.

"Of course Bayley..." Mark told her.

After she got the location Bayley hung up and got in her car.

**15 minutes later...**

On the road Bayley's mind was racing. She kept repeating the phrase in her head "they fucking failed me" over and over again until she decided to pop in a CD of her favorite music to calm down. As she had done so...

**Crash!!! Screech!!! Boom!!!**

A semi wasn't paying attention and t-boned Bayley's car. an unconcious Bayley did not move an inch as people immediately dialed 911 as medics put Bayley on a stretcher. The truck driver was in shock as he kept telling the story of his breaks weren't working.

**At the hospital...**

Mark was there in worry for his client as Bayley was still unconcious...

**To be continued...**

**I could do the story right now but a work in progress ladies and gents. If you enjoy this i may do the rest in the 2nd half. Til than hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
